


Can't Get Enough of You

by Alexdanverswrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Study, F/F, Pining, cos its mostly focused on karas thoughts, sorta cos these two make things more complicated than they need to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexdanverswrites/pseuds/Alexdanverswrites
Summary: A high school AU fic where Lena and Kara attend the same private science high school and, though they are from two different ends of the social spectrum, Kara just can't get enough of her.





	Can't Get Enough of You

Filling her cup with soda, Kara maneuvered her way around the other stumbling teenagers who were trying to refill their cups with alcohol purchased with fake IDs. All around, her classmates were chattering loudly, barely able to hear each other over the music that pulsed through the crazy Bose sound system that the Matthews had. Kara took a sip and adjusted her glasses. She didn’t really know why she was here. She never quite fit in with the rest of her classmates, who scrolled through twitter on their rose gold iPhones, who had chauffeurs dropping them off to school. They all came from money and influence. And she was just… Kara Danvers. The charity case. Charity was the only reason why she was here—that, and the fact that Mike just couldn’t take a hint.

Glancing over the rim of her Solo cup, Kara’s eyes roamed over the living room turned dance floor, watching some of her classmates dance out of time to music that they couldn’t care less about. As she watched, Kara caught sight of dark hair, brilliant green eyes, and a smile as bright as a crescent moon. A quick smile, a drunken impulse, one that Kara had seen at so many parties before.

That’s why Kara was here. Because of her, for her, always for her. Those eyes flashed in the strobing lights, catching her gaze for a single, piercing moment.

Cheeks burning, Kara looked away and busied herself with adjusting the cardigan she’d worn, very aware of how… shabby it looked in comparison. It wasn’t as though she was poor—Eliza was a successful scientist. But, that didn’t change the fact that she was a single mother to two teenage girls.

Kara pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she looked over at Alex, who hanging off in the corner with Lucy and Winn, just like they always did at parties. Alex caught sight of Kara looking over at her and smiled, a small grin on her face as she continued arguing with Winn. She waved back in response, but her sister didn’t see it, too engrossed in the conversation. Alex ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, clearly not impressed by whatever science-y thing the boy was arguing.

A vague pang of something close to jealousy twinged in the pit of Kara’s stomach. She knew she shouldn’t be jealous of her sister, but it was hard not to be. Alex was effortlessly cool in a way that Kara could never be. She was athletic, popular, and talented to the point of everyone forgetting that she didn’t come from money. Whereas Kara was known as Klutzy Kara, having caused more than her fair share of spectacular chemistry explosions as a result of her poor coordination.

Shrinking into herself, Kara shook her head. She was just lucky to be here.

Taking another sip from her cup, Kara’s eyes drifted back to the dance floor, hoping to see her again. But, she was nowhere to be found. Probably off talking to Maxwell or Adam or one of the other ludicrously wealthy students who attended their school. Those were the type of people she usually sat with at lunch. Not that Kara paid attention to that sort of thing—she just… picked up on more than most people.

As lonely as it could be, there was something nice about being on the outside, on the outskirts. Like a planet at the edge of a solar system, she could appreciate the beauty of the sun without worrying about flying too close. Because if she ever flew too close, stayed in one place for too long, she’d surely crash and burn.

Kara looked down at her cup, dismayed that it was empty already. It felt like she’d just filled it up… Plus, she hated having to weave her way through the people who crowded the kitchen, mostly because she didn’t want to get in the way of them. But, at the same time, soda was one of her biggest weaknesses.

With a steadying breath, Kara took the plunge and did her best to get towards the kitchen. The people from before had trickled out of the kitchen to the balcony or to the living room, but others stood in their place. She kept her head down as she walked, focused on not bumping into anyone and risk spilling their drinks all over herself. As she reached for the bottle of Dr. Pepper, her hands brushed against someone else’s.

“Sorry—” Kara’s words stuck in the back of her throat when she looked up and realized who she was talking to.

“It’s all yours.” Lena said with a smile, the same smile she’d flashed at Kara from the dance floor. The blonde nodded, still slightly flustered by the other girl’s sudden appearance. Hands shaking slightly, she poured herself a cup of soda, flecks of carbonated syrup splashing over the rim onto the kitchen counter. Lena’s hand slid along her wrist, gently directing the bottle of soda so it poured into her own cup.

“Are you alright, Kara?” She asked, concern apparent. But, Kara could see how Lena was leaning against the countertop, the bright diamonds around her neck glinting in the light as she swayed slightly. She was drunk, or very nearly there. Kara nodded, but Lena continued to watch her.

“Why don’t you hang out with me and Siobhan? We’ve not talked in ages.” Lena said, her lilting accent making its appearance. It only ever came out when she’d had a few drinks and just the sound of it made Kara feel weak at the knees. “C’mon.” She said, slipping her hand into Kara’s. And that was that.

Kara found herself being slowly tugged away from her corner of the living room to another room, a study lavishly decorated with leather couches and a deep oak coffee table. Siobhan was lounging on one of the couches, holding a cup filled with some kind of amber liquid. As Kara passed by she could smell it—whiskey. Gross. Even when she did drink, which wasn’t often, whiskey wasn’t her favorite.

“Look who I found in the kitchen.” Lena said as she sat next to Siobhan, patting the empty space to her left for Kara. The blonde sat down, her back ramrod straight while she took a nervous sip from her cup. On the other side of the couch, Siobhan arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

“Keira Danvers? How… sweet.” The girl said, a sly smile on her face.

“It’s Kara.” The blonde corrected quietly.

“Sorry, of course it is. Lena, is that a new necklace? I hadn’t seen it before.” Siobhan said, ignoring the other girl who was more than happy to wilt into the background. She didn’t like being put on the spot like this and… even if Lena wanted to drag her over here, it wasn’t her place. What they had, their… friendship, it wasn’t something that needed to be brought into the limelight.

“Oh this? It’s just some costume jewelry I found at this cute little shop,” Lena replied. Kara glanced over at Lena’s neck again, her eyes catching the way that the brunette’s fingers came up to tuck her hair behind her ears. She only ever did that when she was lying, which meant… Oh jeez. The necklace was real. How much must that have cost? Kara didn’t even want to try and figure that out, just the thought made her feel queasy.

“Quaint. The diamond industry’s immoral, good for you.” Siobhan said raising her cup in acknowledgement.

The other two chattered on while Kara sat, barely listening as she looked around the room. The décor was nice, if you liked modern, minimalistic things. She preferred something a bit more comfortable, a bit more homey. But, if you had as much money as these people, you could buy whatever you liked.

Siobhan stood up, wobbling slightly on a pair of high heels that Kara would have never dared to have worn herself. “Well. I’m gonna go see what Maxwell is up to.” She said with a knowing smirk before heading off in the direction of the living room.

Lena smiled and angled herself to face Kara, a hazy look in her eyes. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Kara said, a small smile flitting across her face. She just couldn’t help it, she never could. Not when Lena smiled at her with those eyes.

“Mhm,” Lena sighed as she leaned against Kara, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. The blonde stiffened, not daring to breathe as Lena took her hand and began to trace the lines of her palm with her finger tip. The sensation was gentle, but it sent shivers down her spine. All around them, people were too absorbed in their own conversations, their own lives, but for Kara, it felt like the world had faded away to a single moment. This moment of her and Lena.

“How’s your painting going?” Lena asked suddenly, surprising Kara. She hardly thought that Lena remembered that. At the last party, Kara had briefly mentioned that she dabbled in painting, but Lena had been so gone that she didn’t think she’d been paying attention.

“Oh, it’s, um, it’s good. I finished the canvas piece last week, so now I’m trying to focus on doing more oil work. I’m doing something based off the Carina Nebula right now. It’s just tricky getting the colors right.” Kara said, swallowing a lump in the back of her throat before nodding. She was very aware of the fact that Lena was still touching her, still leaning against her.

“I’m sure it’ll look wonderful. You always find a way.” Lena said. Kara could smell the sweet scent of alcohol on her breath and she bit the inside of her lip. She knew why Lena drank, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“Thanks.” She said and the two sat in silence for a moment, the brunette still playing with Kara’s hands. This time, she laced her fingers between Kara’s, squeezing lightly and then releasing, a tentative back and forth.

“D’you ever think the reason why you paint spacescapes is because you want to be a star?” Lena asked out of the blue. Kara blinked, unsure of how to respond, but when Lena tilted her head to look at her she was forced to respond.

“I, um… I don’t want to be a star.” Kara said. The other girl let out a laugh and shook her head, the motion shaking Kara’s shoulder slightly.

“You’re cute. This whole… quiet, alter-ego thing you’ve got going. It’s cute.” Lena giggled. Letting go of Kara’s hands, she brushed her fingertips along the side of Kara’s cheek before pulling her glasses off. Blinking blearily, Kara watched as a fuzzy Lena placed the glasses on her own face, that wide smile coming back again.

“What must it be like, seeing the world through the eyes of Kara Danvers?” Lena mused, her voice low and rough. “Sometimes… it feels like you can see right through me.”

Swallowing, Kara shook her head. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Mhm.” Lena said before standing up suddenly. Holding out a hand to Kara, she asked, “Walk me home?”

Kara’s heart fluttered at those familiar words, words that she’d heard so many times before. She wanted to say no. She wanted to politely decline. What right did she have to even talk to Lena? But… She couldn’t stop. She couldn’t get enough of her. Taking Lena’s hand, she nodded, “Okay. But, I’m going to need my glasses back.”

Lena let out a laugh, a robust sound that to others seemed out of place but one that Kara knew too well.  “Fair enough. Here you go.” She said, putting the glasses back on Kara’s face. She tucked a loose strand of lightly curled blonde hair back behind Kara’s ear, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Without another word, Lena took Kara’s hand and the two slipped out the front door, unnoticed by the other party-goers.

As they walked down the street towards the subway, Kara let Lena chatter to her, content to walk alongside her… friend. New York at night, with Lena, always seemed to have a different aura around it. It seemed lighter, full of possibility and light hearted excitement. Or maybe that was just how it felt with Lena, Kara couldn’t be sure.

“Hurry up, Kara! We’re going to miss the train!” Lena said, tugging Kara into an awkward run towards the doors of the subway. The two barely squeezed inside as the doors closed and they collapsed into the closest seats to them, laughing. Kara sighed and shook her head, heart still pounding from their sprint.

“So… how long do you think the ride will take this time?” Lena asked, just like she always did. Kara pretended to be in deep thought, tapping her chin.

“Mhm. I wanna say twenty…three minutes. Just to be on the safe side.” Kara said as Lena leaned into her. The blonde could smell undertones of sweet amaretto and that expensive perfume that was just so uniquely Lena.

“Twenty-three. Sounds perfect.” Lena purred before threading her hands in Kara’s head and pulling her into a deep kiss. Kara knew that she should pull away, she always did, but she found herself leaning into the embrace, just as she always did. Lena’s lips were warm against her own and Kara could taste the mix of alcohol and soda on them. Her hands trailed to cup Lena’s back, holding her gently, loosely, giving her the chance to pull away.

But, Lena never did.

How many train rides had they done this? How many drunken, stolen kisses had they shared on the late-night rides home? Kara couldn’t remember. She wondered if Lena knew, if Lena kept track. Did she even care to keep track? Did she think about these train rides, like Kara did? Did they make her ache in a way that just couldn't be defined? Did Lena wonder about this, about them, about everything between them?

Or was she just... another object to Lena? To be bought and admired and lied about?

“What’s going on… in that head of yours?” Lena asked, punctuating her words with light pecks.

“Nothing.” Kara mumbled, capturing Lena’s lips with hers. It was easier this way. Not questioning what these train rides meant, not wondering why Lena was always on her mind. It was simpler. They were too different from each other to exist in any way outside of these stolen moments on the train. 

And, for the next twenty minutes, that's how it was. Just her and Lena, a world of their own. As they exited the train station, Lena slipped her hand into Kara's, the embrace soft and warm. They walked down the streets of the neighborhood, talking quietly about the things they hadn't had the chance to at the party. Kara's paintings, Lena's speech and debate club, Eliza, Lex, how many times Kara had bought donuts before school the previous week, and how often Lena skipped class to get coffee from a shop down the street. It was nice, in an achingly soft way. It was nice in a way that made Kara wish for more.

But, Lena walked up the stairs of the expensive brownstone that she called home, Kara was reminded by why they could never be more than they were. Because she was a Luthor and Kara was... just Kara.

"Night, Kara. See you Monday." Lena said with a small wave before slipping inside. Kara waved back before shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans and heading back towards the subway station. Swiping her Metro Card, she waited at the platform for the next train to Queens, daydreaming about future midnight rides to the Upper West side.

**Author's Note:**

> This shorter fic, like my others, is based on a song! This time it's Upper West Side by King Princess. I took a few ideas from the song and I really was drawn to the idea of a more introspective, anxious Kara and a less definite relationship between her and Lena. Apologies for any errors; this is un-beta'd and I literally just punched it out in a couple hours. I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think on here or at my tumblr!


End file.
